Two of Us
by Ilyanna
Summary: Uma coleção de mini fics de Harry Potter, de diversos personagens, escritos para meu desafio pessoal de 100 Palavras.
1. Esta é a Noite

**Two of Us**

Uma coleção de _mini fics_ de Harry Potter, de diversos personagens, escritos para meu desafio pessoal de Cem Palavras.

* * *

**Palavra:** Neve

**Personagens/Casal:** Ron & Hermione

**Categoria: **Romance

**Spoilers: **Não contém nada em relação ao enredo, mas **HP7** pra me deixar segura.

**Palavras: **225

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Só estou me divertindo aqui.

* * *

A noite

Eu não podia acreditar. Era pra tudo ter sido perfeito, mas Ron estragou tudo. Não que ele tivesse feito algo errado, mas é que eu pensei que essa seria a noite. O jantar à luz de velas sem nenhum motivo especial, o nervosismo, os olhares... tudo indicava que seria naquela noite. Mas eu estava enganada, nós brigamos e era tudo culpa dele! Ele havia estragado tudo e era por isso que caminhávamos lado a lado, emburrados. Pelo menos ele tinha a decência de me levar em casa.

Ele pulou na minha frente tão rapidamente que eu quase caí.

- Hermione, você se casa comigo?

Olhei para ele, o vermelho de seus cabelos contrastanto com o branco do chão. E a varinha na mão. Por que ele estava com a varinha na mão?

- Ron, o que você tá fazendo com a... O quê? - eu gritei, compreendendo finalmente o que ele havia dito.

- Você me ouviu! - ele estava claramente muito nervoso. - Você se casa comigo?

- Ron, você... eu... - será que eu não estava enganada, no fim das contas? - você tá falando sério?

Ele apontou para o chão atrás de mim. Desenhadas na neve estavam as palavras que ele havia acabado de dizer. Eu não podia acreditar!

- Ron... "você" tem acento!

E eu corri para beijá-lo. Afinal de contas, essa _era a_ noite e ela estava apenas começando!


	2. Um Pouco Melhor

**Two of Us**

Uma coleção de drabbles de Harry Potter, de diversos personagens, escritos para meu desafio pessoal de Cem Palavras.

* * *

**Palavra:** Chocolate

**Personagens/Casal:** Remus & Tonks

**Categoria: **Geral

**Spoilers: **HP6

**Palavras: **302

**N/A: **Esse drabble se passa após a cena da ala hospitalar em Half-Blood Prince e foi escrito com o apoio incondicional da Lany.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Só estou me divertindo aqui.

* * *

Um pouco melhor

Ele andava lentamente de um lado para o outro no quarto que havia sido dele há alguns anos. Graças a seu último ocupante, ele ainda estava coberto de laços rosa por toda sua extensão.

"Bem, pelo menos não tem nenhum daqueles cartazes do Snape de pessoas com dor ou coisas do tipo..." eu disse, tentando aliviar a tensão. A quem eu estava enganando? O horror de tudo que acabara de acontecer ainda era muito real. Dumbledore morto... assassinado por Snape, em quem confiávamos! Tentei afastar esses pensamentos; _essa _dor eu poderia sentir depois.

"Eu costumava dormir aqui quando era professor em Hogwarts" ele disse após um curto tempo que pareceu anos para mim. Mas ainda assim esperei pacientemente; eu havia dito o que queria na ala hospitalar quando perdi o controle. Tudo que eu podia fazer agora era esperar.

"Tonks" ele disse finalmente. "Você sabe porque eu pedi pra que você viesse aqui comigo?"

"Pra me dizer que você vai parar de agir como um babaca nobre?" Ele esboçou um sorriso.

"Tonks... Dora... você sabe porque eu não posso."

"Oh Remus, faça-me o favor! Estou cansada dessa história!" eu disse, minha voz mais alta do que o normal. Ele olhou para mim e eu me acalmei. Coloquei a mão dentro de um dos bolsos internos de minhas vestes.

"Aqui, Remus. Pegue um chocolate."

Ele pareceu confuso, mas pegou a barra de minhas mãos e sentou-se. Eu fui até a parte de trás da cadeira e toquei seus ombros, algo que eu costumava fazer quando estávamos juntos.

"Por que você me ama, Dora?" ele perguntou solenemente, soando como um adolescente que precisa ser convencido de algo.

"Porque você me ensinou que não importa o quanto as coisas são difíceis, um pequeno pedaço de chocolate pode tornar as coisas um pouco melhores."


	3. A Notícia

**Two of Us**

Uma coleção de drabbles de Harry Potter, de diversos personagens, escritos para meu desafio pessoal de Cem Palavras.

* * *

**Palavra:** Grito

**Personagens/Casal:** Andromeda Tonks

**Categoria: **Geral

**Spoilers: **HP7

**Palavras:** 167

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Se fossem meus, Andromeda não teria perdido sua filha.

* * *

A notícia

Primeiro foram os fogos de artifício, prolongados demais para serem obras de trouxas. Eu praguejei baixinho; eu mal havia feito Teddy dormir e ele já estava chorando novamente. Eu o peguei no colo – nenhum de nós conseguiria dormir, de qualquer maneira – e o levei para o jardim. E então vieram as estrelas cadentes, como da última vez. Depois corujas passeavam no céu, de um lado para o outro. Nenhuma delas veio até mim.

O sol já estava no centro do céu e Teddy dormindo dentro de casa quando ela chegou. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, seu rosto austero e naquele momento várias coisas passaram pela minha cabeça sem conseguirem anular a dolorosa verdade que estava em minha frente. Eu não senti meu corpo projetando-se para baixo, nem tampouco o grito que saiu de minha garganta no momento em que agarrei a barra das vestes de Minerva McGonagall, implorando a ela com meus olhos para que a notícia que ela viera me dar não fosse verdade.

- D-Dora...


	4. Ao Cair da Vassoura

**Palavra:** Acidente

**Personagens/Casal:** Teddy & Victoire

**Categoria: **Romance

**Spoilers: **HP7, obviamente.

**Palavras: **418

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Se fossem meus, eu teria deixado claro no Epílogo que Teddy Lupin é Hufflepuff.

* * *

Ao cair da Vassoura

Quando abri meus olhos, estava completamente escuro, mas eu sabia exatamente onde eu estava: na segunda cama à direita da porta de entrada da Ala Hospitalar. Levei a mão para sentir se havia alguma coisa no criado-mudo ao lado da cama; seis anos e meio de visitas à Ala Hospitalar me ensinaram que sempre haveria um doce me esperando quando eu finalmente acordasse. O tapa em minha cabeça foi tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo para reagir.

"Você tem bosta de dragão no lugar do cérebro, Teddy Lupin?"

A dor do tapa em minha cabeça desapareceu ao ouvir a voz de Victoire. Não sei como ela fazia isso, mas até as palavras mais hediondas pareciam elogios quando ela as dizia.

"Bom te ver também, Vicky!"

"Não me venha com Vicky! Você nunca vai crescer? Aceitar um desafio de Emeric Phyllidus, francamente! Não é à toa que você está deitado aqui... mais uma vez!"

"Mas eu ganhei, não ganhei?"

Ela fez um barulho estranho com a garganta que se fosse traduzido em palavras, não seria algo bom. Tentei me sentar na cama para poder olhar pra ela; olhar para Victoire sempre fazia com que eu me sentisse melhor.

"Ai! Quantas costelas eu quebrei dessa vez?" Perguntei, sem saber se estava realmente a enganando com meu show ou não.

"Duas costelas quebradas, um tornozelo torcido e vários hematomas. Você poderia ter quebrado seu pescoço na queda... você poderia ter morrido, Teddy!"

A voz dela ainda era dura, mas ela se levantou da cadeira ao lado de minha cama e me ajudou a sentar. Quando finalmente olhei para ela, eu soube que valeria a pena cair de uma vassoura a todo momento só para que ela me olhasse daquela maneira. Ela era linda... tão linda que doía!

"Teddy, o que está doendo? Você quer que eu chame a Madame Carrington?"

"Não, não... eu estou bem. Só estou... com medo."

Tentei fazer minha melhor cara de garoto abandonado.

"Medo? Por que? Do que?"

"Olha, Vicky, eu sei que aceitar o desafio idiota do Phyllidus foi, bem... foi idiota. Como você disse, eu poderia ter morrido nesse acidente... Eu não quero morrer, Vicky!"

Ela sentou-se na cama a meu lado, segurando minhas mãos entre as dela, e começou a falar coisas sobre minha avó e Harry, mas eu escutava apenas o suficiente para fazer as expressões adequadas aos comentários; minha mente já estava planejando o próximo acidente em que eu me envolveria, apenas para que Victoire pudesse cuidar de mim.


	5. Disforme

**Palavra:** Feia

**Personagens/Casal:** Victoire; Teddy/Victoire

**Categoria: **Romance

**Spoilers: **HP7, obviamente

**Palavras: **412

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Estou apenas me divertindo fazendo a vida de semi-veelas um pouco mais difícil.

* * *

**Disforme**

Eu estava na biblioteca tentando terminar meu trabalho de Transfiguração, quando Teddy sentou-se a meu lado, jogando sua mochila na cadeira da frente de um jeito que só ele sabia fazer. Continuei olhando para meu pergaminho e agitei minha cabeça levemente para os lados, como só eu sabia fazer. Só então levei meus olhos em direção a ele, ainda em tempo de ver seu sorriso desconcertado.

"Oi Teddy!"

Ele balançou a cabeça duas vezes, e só então respondeu ao meu cumprimento. Conversamos algumas banalidades, e apenas quando eu perguntei se ele estava preparado para passar o sábado na Dedos de Mel é que percebi o quão agitado ele estava.

"Qual o problema, Lupin? Não venha me dizer que prefere explorar a Casa dos Gritos mais uma vez!"

"Na-não, não Vicky. Na verdade... eu não vou poder ir à Hogsmeade com você sábado."

Só faltava essa! Detenção no fim de semana de Hogsmeade?

"O quê? Como assim não vai poder ir? Não me diga que você pegou outra detenção justo no sábado!"

"Não, não... eu não vou poder ir à Hogsmeade com _você_, Vicky... porque vou com Emily Smith."

"Emily Smith?" - perguntei incrédula

"É."

"Como num _encontro_ com Emily Smith?"

"Bem... é, acho que sim."

"Mas ela é tão _feia_!"

Somente ao ver o rosto inteiro de Teddy enrubrecido foi que me dei conta da verdade: Teddy gostava de Emily. Teddy e Emily Smith tinham um encontro marcado em Hogsmeade. Emily Smith em Hogsmeade, com _meu_ Teddy! Peguei minha mochila, deixando meu trabalho em cima da mesa, e saí da biblioteca. Transfiguração não era tão importante quanto o pouco de dignidade que me restava, e eu não queria estar perto quando Teddy começasse a gritar. Não queria estar perto quando a verdade realmente me atingisse. Me escondi no banheiro mais próximo até ter certeza de que a maioria dos alunos já estava jantando, e só então me dirigi ao Salão Principal.

Mantive minha cabeça erguida ao passar pela mesa da Lufa-Lufa, e me arrisquei a olhar de esgueio para o lugar onde Teddy costumava sentar. Ele estava lá, como sempre. Emily Smith também estava, bem ao lado dele. Se eu olhasse mais atentamente, tenho certeza que veria as mãos deles entrelaçadas. Desviei o olhar o mais rápido que pude, e continuei andando calmamente até meu lugar na mesa da Grifinória. Agitei minha cabeça levemente para os lados, como só eu sabia fazer, me sentindo a pessoa mais disforme de Hogwarts.


End file.
